1. Field
A dehumidifier and a water tank for a dehumidifier are disclosed herein.
2. Background
In general, a dehumidifier is an apparatus that suctions wet humid air within an indoor space into a case and allows the air to pass through a heat exchanger including a condenser and an evaporator, thereby reducing humidity. Then, the dehumidified air may be discharged again into the indoor space to reduce the humidity within the indoor space.
That is, a dehumidifier may absorb heat from surrounding air by evaporating a liquid refrigerant in the evaporator. The evaporator may decrease in temperature while the refrigerant is evaporated, and thus, the air passing through the evaporator may also decrease in temperature. Thus, as the surrounding air of the evaporator decreases in temperature, moisture contained in the air may be condensed to form dew on a surface of the evaporator. Thus, the dehumidified air may be discharged into the indoor space, reducing the humidity within the indoor space.
In recent years, large-scale and multifunctional dehumidifiers have been developed to improve dehumidifying performance and user convenience. Thus, high-capacity and large-scale humidifiers are greatly advantageous.
A dehumidifier in which a lower portion of an evaporator has a basket shape to collect and store condensed water is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-0083417, which is hereby incorporated by reference. In the dehumidifier having the above-described structure, if a preset or predetermined amount or more of water is collected in the basket, a user may withdraw the basket and discard the water within the basket and then remount the basket.
In the above-described related prior art, as the dehumidifier increases in capacity, the basket may increase in size. Thus, there is an inconvenience in use in that the user has to grasp the water tank using two hands because a handle structure for easily moving the dehumidifier to discard water within the basket is not provided.
Also, a structure of a dehumidifier in which a water tank is mounted on a recessed water tank mounting portion of a main body, and the water is withdrawn in a state in which the water tank rotates by manipulation of a water tank handle disposed on a front surface of the water tank is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0138478, which is hereby incorporated by reference. In the above-described prior art, although the handle is provided on the water tank, the handle is exposed to or at a front surface of the humidifier deteriorating an outer appearance of the dehumidifier, as well as is disposed to lean forward. Thus, when the water tank is lifted, the water tank may tilt, spilling water.